The Guardian
by oceaniaends
Summary: A história pode ser contada de várias maneiras conforme alguém cresce, esse contador muda sua versão e nem sempre está sendo sincero com aquilo que dita por medo de ser lançado contra uma sala imunda cheia de ratos com gritos em sua direção o chamando de louco. O guardião de um menino protegido por fantasmas, os carniceiros e ceifadores, o amor e a devoção que ultrapassam anos.


Somos dotados de medo, acreditamos que algo que não seja palpável ou imagens que seus olhos não podem ver não são reais. Mas e as sensações? O corpo sente e a processa como sendo algo real, porém sensações são menos aterrorizantes do que "o desconhecido". Na infância esse medo não é petrificado, coisas podem ser mais moldáveis sendo as crianças grandes espiões do que há entre esse mundo e aquele onde nosso plano espiritual já rígido não consegue enxergar. Quando um pequeno diz ter um amigo imaginário o que os pais pensam? " _Ah, é apenas a imaginação do meu filhinho, apenas invenção_." E não termina por aí, os adultos não levam a sério o que aqueles que os mesmos dizem estarem em fase de "aprendizado" afirmam ver e sentir, porque os _petrificados espiritualmente_ afirmam gozar de toda a sabedoria que existe. Pufff, tolos.

O mundo à beira deste onde reside as almas frescas é um lugar imerso em carniça e agonizantes paisagens. Não é o inferno que os de alma fresca dizem, o lugar é áspero e com toda a certeza desagradável, porém sem gritos e mares de fogo com enxofre. Seus habitantes se resumem a Carniceiros, Escravos Eternos e os Ceifadores. Uma hierarquia um tanto peculiar, devo dizer, os Carniceiros eram dotados de super habilidades como em correr, farejar carne humana podre, e terem mandíbulas destruidoras. E claro, a língua longa e fina feita especialmente para lamber o tutano de entre os ossos. Os Escravos Eternos estavam entre os grandes líderes daquele mundo, estes eram os que passavam de plano sem terem sido abençoados. Tal como suicidas, bruxas e assassinos. Vos lhe digo, abençoar é o arrependimento que se dá por si mesmo antes do último suspiro do ar fresco nos pulmões de carne rosada. Os Ceifadores? Bem, eles podiam transcender de um mundo para outro colhendo almas para o _desconhecido_. Eles eram como sombras e só aquele à beira da última arfada poderia vê-los.

Oh, como poderia me esquecer? Há um plano especial que está entre estes dois mundos. O fresco e o podre, este é chamado de _limbo_. Almas sagazes que conseguem fugir dos ceifadores passam a sua eternidade vagando entre os vivos nessa dança em corda bamba entre os dois mundos. Há almas que se arrependem no ato de sua morte e conseguem o benefício de morarem em suas tumbas a fazendo de lar para o infinito tempo de toda a existência. Esse estágio entre as duas frestas consegue ser perceptível às crianças, aos médiuns, e àquelas sensitivas. Se você percebe vultos e presenças ao pé de sua cama devo lhe dizer que és um forte candidato a _guardião dos mundos_. Frank Iero, um garoto de pernas curtas e cabelos castanho-claros e olhos grandes é um dos guardiões. Mas o bobinho não sabe disto ainda, não por enquanto, no auge de seus oito anos aprecia tudo o que vê com curiosidade apenas. Para ele os manifestos fora do normal são coisas de sua imaginação a todo o vapor. Esses fenômenos ficavam mais claros e constantes assim que se mudou para a Rua 38, esta sem saída, em um de bairro classe média chamado Angels, dizem os moradores mais antigos do bairro que o local ganhou esse nome pelo cemitério cravado na Rua 38, onde corria lendas de anjos tristes que pousavam sobre a capela chorando por algo que nunca ninguém soube.

Isso causa desconforto em você? Vamos ver isso com a mente aberta, sem desmerecer suas crenças. Aliás, cada um aqui tem a sua e é algo pessoal. Mas não vamos falar de um singular ponto do universo, nem de você e nem de mim, apenas erga seus orbes acima da sua zona de conforto como Frank Iero fez. Como toda criança na idade de oito primaveras era típico brincar de bola, soltar pipa, andar de bicicleta e tudo mais. Em sua terceira sexta-feira na Rua 38, Frank decidiu explorar a rua descendo ladeira abaixo, mal sabia ele que por um descuido de seu pai o freio da bicicleta azul celeste não funcionaria daquela vez e sem governo com toda a força G o garoto de olhos grandes desceu toda a Rua 38 e bateu ferozmente contra um portão de aço exalando zinabre. Tal portão que abriu com o impacto o jogando contra a grama verdinha e sem ser aparada por alguns meses amorteceu a queda de seu corpo pequeno o poupando de meses de gesso. O garoto magrelo ainda meio tonto pela queda tentava se levantar da grama quando viu duas pernas pálidas e gordinhas com pés calçados em um sapato marrom desbotado e meias cinza surradas, conforme seu olhar curiosos explorava o estranho notou que toda a sua veste era assim cheia de buracos e com cores mortas. O garoto maltrapilho segurou o magrelo pelos ombros o ajudando a levantar de vez lhe mostrando um sorriso de dentes miúdos. Frank ainda o fitava confuso, o menino tinha cabelos pretos como a noite e a pele branca como a névoa. Seu rosto tinha linhas fortes e o nariz arrebitado reforçava isso, os meninos não trocaram palavras e por instantes o baixo magrelo hesitou em sair correndo e chamar pela mãe. – " _Me chamo Gerard. E você, menino_?" – disse o garoto de pele quase transparente, porém o outro corado e queimado pelo sol do Oeste não conseguiu formular nada além de balbucios desconexos.

Um latido alto seguido de um rosnado assustou Frank que correu como nunca havia antes, subiu a rua inclinada pondo mais velocidade do que o normal em suas canelas finas de sabiá deixando para trás a bicicleta e o que ele tinha visto. Era um menino de verdade ou apenas uma alucinação? Só percebeu que estava em um cemitério quando se atreveu a olhar para trás do topo da rua. Não sabia que estava em um local de repouso eterno, mas algo lhe mostrou um sentimento diferente abrindo portas de um mundo virgem em seu coração, Frank queria voltar lá e pegar a sua amada bicicleta azul celeste, um pequeno pretexto para conseguir dizer o seu nome comum e curto para o menino de narizinho metido e de sorriso simpático.


End file.
